The Hitch
by wjobsessed
Summary: Peter and Olivia wake on New Year's Day in a different light. Takes place after "What Lies Below," but before "Jacksonville." AU Polivia. Note:Rating has changed to "M." CHAPTER 9 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi all. Now that I've gotten all that P/O angst out of my system with TMTCTMTSTS...**

**Raise your hand if you would like some lighter P/O!**

**I own nothing. Please review if you like this. Updates may come faster that way.**

The Hitch-Chapter 1

Peter Bishop became aware suddenly of a ringing sound. At first he thought it was in his head, but as it continued he realized it was to his left. He opened his eyes to blinding, nauseating light and quickly put his free hand over his eyes. The annoying ringing continued, and Peter realized it was the house phone and not his cell. Clumsily he lifted the receiver and brought it to his ear, the nausea worse now.

"Hullo?" His voice cracked on the word, his lips, mouth, and throat like a desert.

"Wake up, Son. It's 11AM. Our flight's in just under 3 hours from now. Astrix and I decided you and Olivia definitely needed to sleep in after your evening of Bacchanal indulgence, but now it's getting later so, GET UP! We'll be down at the breakfast buffet, but we'll totally understand if you do room service. Your dilatory headaches must be quite intense by now. A generous amount of coffee should do the trick. Call Astride when you two are ready for the cab."

"Walter-"

"Bye, Son." And his adopted father clicked off. Slowly Peter replaced the receiver trying to make as little noise as possible. He let out a long breath. He felt like crap. Peter Bishop had had his share of hangovers in his lifetime, but this one was a monster. Slowly he opened his eyes, begging the nausea to steady. It was then he realized his right arm was around a warm, naked body spooned against him. Soft blonde hair pressed against his neck and he realized in an instant who he was holding. _What the-_

Peter looked around at his environment. They were in a spacious hotel room. He suddenly remembered being at the desk and them upgrading him to a spa suite, but it hadn't looked like this when he first walked in. He recognized his clothes and hers scattered all over the place, her black bra hanging over the bedside lamp. There were big thick hotel towels thrown over the side of the clover-shaped hot tub just feet from the bed. _Holy-_

He put his left hand on his forehead and wrinkled his brow. _When did we- How did we-We must have-_

Peter was barely able to finish a thought his head and stomach battling for attention. He let his hand fall from his forehead and slap the sheets. That's when he saw it. The blinding band of gold on his left ring finger. He held his hand closer to his face and stared at it. _What the-We got MARRIED?_

As if on cue the body next to him stirred, making moaning noises that did not sound happy.

Olivia Dunham turned toward him, her eyes still closed and snuggled closer. Peter could feel her warm breasts against his chest. It was a pleasant sensation, but one he couldn't focus on at the moment.

"'Livia," he whispered toward her, trying not to make his head hurt anymore than it already did.

He assumed hers did as well. "'Livia, wake up!"

Slowly Olivia opened her eyes and groaned at the intrusion of light. She quickly covered her eyes with her hand. After a few seconds she opened them again. It didn't take long for her to realize she was curled up against a very naked Peter Bishop. "Peter! What's-"

"I'm trying to figure it out, Olivia. Look at this room. Look at us. Do you remember any of this?"

Olivia sat up in bed, quickly pulling the cover over her breasts and saw the disheveled appearance of what she assumed was Peter's hotel room. She knew it wasn't her room, for she had shared a room with two queen beds with Astrid. Why wasn't she there? Her eyes landed on her black bra hanging over the table lamp. "How did we-"

"And it gets more complicated," Peter said in frustration. He was hoping she wouldn't freak out as he reached for her left hand and brought it closer to her face. A matching band of bright gold sat on her left ring finger.

"A wedding ring?" Olivia gasped, staring at the foreign object.

"Yes. Apparently we got married last night. Do you remember?"

"No," she replied after a few moments of contemplative silence.

"S'OK, neither do I."

Things were starting to come together in Olivia's very hungover mind. In bed. Naked. With Peter. Married. "Peter, did we..."

He shook his head in the affirmative. "I'm pretty sure. Don't you feel sore. I mean," he swallowed twice, "sore _all over_? Because I do."

Olivia thought for a moment, paying attention to her body's signals. "Yeah. You're right."

Peter sniffed. "Well, at least everything we did was not out of wedlock," Peter said dryly.

Olivia cocked her head, considering. "Not that totally funny, Bishop."

Just then the phone rang again. Olivia moaned as Peter tried his best to lunge for it just to make it stop.

"Hello?"

"Good morning, Mr. Bishop. This is the front desk. Just wanted to check if you and the new Mrs. Bishop knew what time you wanted us to have the car ready for the airport?"

Only two words got Peter's attention. "Wait! You know we got married?"

"Yes. Late last night, or technically early this morning. Congratulations again, by the way. You informed us when you got in."

"Uh. Does anyone else know?" Peter asked sheepishly.

"Just the other guests who heard you yell the news when you came in. Don't worry, Mr. Bishop.

You must know our motto. What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas."

"Right." For once in his life 190 IQ Peter Bishop was speechless.

"OK, then. Just call us back when you know what time you want the car. Anything else we can get you and the Mrs.?"

"Coffee. Two pots of your strongest coffee. And some dry toast."

"On its way, Sir."

They had washed and dressed separately, Olivia donning the same clothing she'd worn the previous night. It had been a superbly slow process as they were both miserably hung over.

Peter looked out the window as Olivia approached him. They had been dating for about a month, both of them happy, but conversation of marriage hadn't come up because it was too soon. But there they were married, and apparently it had been consummated in a mighty way that they sadly could not recall. Olivia had heard stories like this from college friends. Doing stuff while under the influence and not remembering, at least not right away, if ever. She wrapped her arm around him as he peered outside.

"I'm sorry, Peter."

"What do you have to be sorry about?" he turned and asked her.

"Maybe I pushed this last night? I wish I could remember."

"Maybe it wasn't you. Maybe I did."

"But you don't know that."

"No, I don't." Peter sighed. "But would it really be so bad being married to me?"

Olivia gave him a strange look and a crooked smile. "We won't have enough time to undo this before we go home."

"I know."

"Are we going to tell Walter? And Astrid? Broyles?"

Peter turned toward her. "If we tell Broyles, he'll probably reassign us, split us up. You want that?"

Olivia shook her head. Peter didn't want that either. Strangely enough, his mind was made up.

"Turn around." Olivia did as Peter told her and turned with her back to him. He opened the clasp on the long, gold chain around her neck and stuck her wedding band on it. Then he replaced it on her neck and redid the clasp. "There. Just wear your blouses buttoned up from now on. We can get a gold chain for me in the store downstairs." Olivia nodded.

Peter carefully removed his wedding band and stuck it in his left pocket. He felt something in there already, and extracted a piece of paper that looked like a receipt. Olivia watched him curiously.

"Always and Forever Wedding Chapel. It's a receipt. Apparently I charged the ceremony to my VISA."

"Good thing you didn't put it on the FBI's card," Olivia said smirking.

"Yeah." He studied the receipt. "The time on this is 12:20AM this morning. Huh."

"So we really did it."

He looked up at her to gauge her face. She didn't seem to be freaking out as he'd feared.

"I guess we did."

There was a knock on the door and a man's voice yelling "Room Service." Peter unlocked the door as the young man wheeled in the breakfast cart. They both eyed the silver carafes. The man set the cart next to the dining table. Peter quickly gave him a tip and followed him back to the door. When he was gone Peter walked over and pulled out a chair for Olivia, motioning for her to sit. "For you, Mrs. Bishop." Olivia smirked and contemplated hitting him but she was in dire need of caffeine. It appeared this was going to be a very strange day, indeed.

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone who took the time to review the first chapter. And also thanks to those who have alerted and favorited this!**

**I own nothing. There were many directions I could have gone, but the muse wants it light. :)**

**Peter and Olivia start to realize what they've done. How will they handle it? Rating has changed to 'T.'**

**Please review if you like this chapter. And Happy New Year to all of you!**

The Hitch-Chapter 2

Peter leaned down to retrieve his ticket and boarding pass that had dropped to the airport terminal floor. As he stood up he felt his wedding band on its chain press onto his chest and it startled him a bit. The sensation must have registered on his face because Olivia made a face of her own. She put her hand on his shoulder. "You OK, Peter?"

He gazed for a minute into her eyes, the light of their surroundings still bothering him. He would have left his sunglasses on inside if he hadn't been so self-conscious about it. Drawing attention to himself and to _them _was not something he wanted to do. It already felt to Peter as thought there was a neon glow surrounding the two of them that said 'Just married.' "I'm fine. How's your head?"

"Not that great, she said," digging through her purse for more Advil. "The idea of going into a pressurized cabin isn't turning me on either." Peter nodded in agreement. They started to walk to catch up with Astrid and Walter who were many yards ahead of them.

"Bruno Mars!" Olivia suddenly shouted, giving Peter a satisfied smile.

"Excuse me?" he said creasing his brow.

"That's who was playing in the club before you said you wanted to leave. You know, that 'Marry Me' song. We were dancing to it, remember?" The two of them stopped walking. Olivia started twirling a strand of hair around her finger in nervous movement. "You said, 'Why not? We should. We're in Vegas.' Do you remember that Peter?"

Peter cocked his head, thinking. "I do remember swinging you around to that song. Did I really say _that?_" He swallowed hard.

"Yes, you did. I'm sure. And I think you took our champagne bottle with us." The club manager had presented each of the four of them with a complimentary bottle of Dom Perrignon from the City of Las Vegas, as a thank you for wrapping up the case so quickly.

Peter squinted, concentrating. Then he smiled one of his glorious smiles. "We had fun dancing there last night didn't we?"

Olivia gave a little laugh that made her head hurt more. "Yeah, we did. I just wish I could remember the rest."

"Me too." Peter put his arm around her and they resumed walking toward the gate.

The flight back to Boston was less than full. Peter and Olivia were grateful their seats were at least a dozen rows in front of Walter and Astrid. They needed privacy, and rest. Neither wanted a healthy conversation with anyone other than each other, for fear of giving away their new secret. Secretly they each craved the privacy of their own home to mull over the new development. Olivia grabbed a sleep mask from the attendant as she passed by. She had just secured it over her eyes and settled in against Peter's shoulder, looking forward to a long nap, when he startled her.

"They got mad at us." Olivia lifted the eye mask off and sat up.

"Who did?"

"The people at the chapel. Don't you remember? We were kissing _long_ before it was time in the ceremony. The Justice of the Peace kept clearing his throat. Tell me you don't remember that? He was pissed off and I couldn't help grinning-not just because of him, but also because we were so..."

"What?"

"Happy," Peter said softly. Olivia stared off into the distance.

"I do remember a lot of laughing."

"Yeah." They grew quiet again. Olivia replaced her mask and repositioned herself on his shoulder. Peter kissed her hair loudly. "Sleep. Hopefully we'll both feel better." He snaked his right arm around her and tried to relax. A few minutes went by and then another image flashed in Olivia's mind that she just had to share.

"Your tongue," she said loudly breaking the surrounding silence. Peter looked around to make sure no one was listening in case she was talking in her sleep.

"What, 'Livia?" Surprising him, she sat up again and removed her mask. "I just remembered something in your room. You were very good with your tongue, Peter." The words were barely out of her mouth when Olivia realized just what she had said and color flooded her cheeks. A huge grin broke out on his face, filled with pride.

"Yeah? I was good?" He leaned in so that his lips were almost against her skin. "I wish I could remember every single thing I did, _Mrs. Bishop,_ I really do. Maybe it'll come back to me, but if it doesn't-"

Olivia put a hand on his chest stopping his words. "Right now, I think we should just get some rest."

Peter pulled back a few inches. "Right. Rest well."

Olivia smiled "You too." She snuggled back against him and replaced her mask a second time. Peter put his head against hers and shortly after they both drifted off.

* * *

The ride back to her apartment was a quiet one. They were both lost in their respective thoughts. And although they were still impaired from their hangovers and recent physical activity, they were both expected to report for work the next morning. Peter pulled the Vista Cruiser into a space right in front of her building, grateful that Astrid had offered to take Walter home. He killed the engine and hopped out, rolling her carry on around to her side.

Olivia stood there, tired eyes staring at him. 'Happy New Year's, Peter. I'd offer you to come in but I think we both need our space tonight. Drinks tomorrow night-so we can talk about this?"

"Sure," Peter said, happy she wasn't screaming at him. He watched her as they ascended the steps to her building. He had a feeling the other shoe was going to drop soon. Peter escorted her to her door, waited until she unlocked and opened it, and kissed her goodnight.

On the drive back to Cambridge Peter thought about himself and wondered when the full impact of what they did would hit him as well.

* * *

Peter looked over at the red display on his alarm clock that said 4:30AM. Surprisingly he had fallen asleep quickly, but now his mind was racing and had woken him up. All kinds of domestic images flooded his brain. White picket fences, Olivia holding a chubby baby, a pretty single home and many children running around their feet, a barking dog. It was a bit overwhelming and he felt his pulse race.

Realizing he couldn't return to sleep, Peter threw back the covers and hastily got dressed. He moved quietly down the hall and the steps and out into the cool night air, hoping it would soothe his nervousness. After he was several blocks away from the house Peter pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed.

"Akim? Yeah, I know, man. Sorry it's so early. I got myself in a situation...No, I'm not in jail, well, not technically. Um, I married someone in Vegas last night. No, she's from Brighton. No, she's no bimbo. I love her, actually. I'm calling because we did it while quite drunk. Yes, spare me your laughter, very cliché I know. Hey, would you be able to get into the State of Nevada data base if I wanted you to and make it disappear? No, I'm not asking you to get up and do it now, I'm just askin.' I don't know what I'm going to do. I just wondered, like I said. Yeah, I'll let you know. What? Maybe I _will_ stay married. Just to shock the hell out of you! Thanks, man."

Peter kept walking while going through the mental pros and cons of being married to one Olivia Dunham. He knew he loved her, and he knew she could be exasperating at times. But then he knew that last she could say of him as well. His gut was surprising him, telling him it would all work out to the good. He knew what the bigger issue was. It wasn't if he loved her or if it would work. They didn't want Broyles to separate them. They worked very well together and had for more than two years. Neither of them wanted to lose that. Suddenly his father's words of more than a year ago sounded in his ears. "Lack of commitment, son, was always your problem." He used to always brush the words off, but now he wondered if that was one of his big problems.

* * *

Olivia Dunham sat bolt upright in her bed, drenched in sweat. She looked over to see the clock display read 4:50AM. Hurriedly she grabbed her cell off the bedside table and pushed speed dial #3. Peter picked up on the second ring.

"Hey. You OK, 'Livia?" Peter said slightly winded.

"Peter! We fucking got _married!"_ she yelled into her cell.

"I'm pretty close to your place. I'll be over in a few."

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Back with a new chapter for ya. Thanks again to all who are following this. And many thanks to those who review, alert, and favorite. That makes me smile. :)**

**Same old thing-you know I don't own it or them.**

**Peter and Olivia start to try to work with the idea of being married. Please review if you enjoy this, thanks.**

The Hitch-Chapter 3

Peter Bishop shoved his cell back in his jeans pocket and started running toward her apartment building on Strathmore Boulevard in Brighton. She was upset. _Really _upset. He knew he'd have to get her calmed down quickly, but what would he say? Peter abandoned the thought and concentrated on his speed.

Five minutes later he was knocking on her door. Peter had barely knocked a third time when the door went flying open. Olivia briefly checked to make sure it was him and then resumed her pacing, her hands in her hair. _Not good,_ Peter thought to himself. She looked more upset than that time when they almost kissed in the basement of Massive Dynamic, more upset than any time in Jacksonville. Heck, she looked more upset than the time she thought she was killing people with her mind. She looked like a caged animal, attempting to wear a whole in her carpet. Peter closed the door quietly and took a deep breath.

"'Livia, Come here." She did as she was told. Peter held his arms out wide, beckoning her to come within. Olivia Dunham grabbed him with both arms around his neck, standing on the tips of her toes, her body shaking. "It's OK, 'Livia. It's going to be OK," he whispered lovingly into her ear. He rubbed her back with both of his hands.

Peter had absolutely no idea how long they stood like that. He just knew there was no other place he'd rather be. It felt so good to help her, to have her in his arms. He thought she might start crying, but she didn't. After a while he felt her body relax. Delicately he pulled back to look at her. "'Livia," he said giving her a loving smile. He leaned down and in toward her lips and was surprised that she met him halfway. The kiss was gentle, yet knowing. It went on a bit, and Peter was tempted to work her mouth open but decided he wanted it to be her initiation, not his. Peter ended it by pulling back. He gave her a smile, happy to see her a little less hysterical than minutes ago. "Let me make us some coffee." Olivia nodded her head.

He put his arm around her and walked with her into her kitchen. Fortunately he had been there a few times before and knew where everything coffee-related was kept. As the coffee started dripping he caught her gaze. "Could you get me a pen and some paper?" Olivia nodded and removed the requested items from a nearby drawer. "OK. Let's go make a list." Peter steered them to her couch in the living room and placed the paper on top of a book. She watched as he made a "Pros" and "Cons" column.

"You think this will help?" Olivia asked staring at the paper.

"It can't hurt. Let's list the pros of being married to each other first." A few minutes and some discussion later Peter had written 10 things in the "Pros" column. "Alright. Let's list the cons of being married to each other." After more lengthy discussion and fortunately no fighting, Peter had written 9 things in the "Cons" column. Silence followed as they both stared at the list. The coffee maker made its noise signaling that the coffee was ready. "I'll get it," Peter offered as Olivia continued to study the list with her glasses on. Peter returned and set an aromatic mug of coffee in front of her with what looked like a generous amount of cream, just they way she liked it.

"Thank you," she told him lifting it to her lips.

"My pleasure," he returned. Olivia watched as he took a sip, thinking he really was a handsome man.

"What?"

"Nothing," she said gaining her composure. "Married couples live together. How are we gonna do that? We haven't even spent a whole night together...well, not a sober night together," she said a little sadly.

"We can fix that easily enough by doing a test tun."

"A test run?"

"Yeah. Tomorrow night. Let's just have one drink, like a nightcap, and spend the night together."

"You think that's a good idea?" Olivia asked too quickly, showing her nervousness.

"Why not? We're already married. And I'm pretty sure we've had sex at least three times already."

"Three?"

"Once in the bed, then once in the hot tub, then another time in the bed."

"You remember that?"

"In the last several hours I do. Don't you remember?"

"M-maybe." Peter gave her a smirk.

"You holding out on me, Mrs. Bishop?"

Olivia blushed. "I do remember the tub now."

Peter smiled. "Yeah. The tub." Then he grew more serious. "So we agree not to tell _anyone,_ except maybe Astrid. I'll bet she wouldn't tell anyone if we told her."

"Probably not."

"So, what do you think? Should we try this out? Work like normal during the day, but spend more time together outside of work? And try spending a night or two together?" He wanted to add that maybe he should move in later, but he didn't want her freaking out again.

"Well, I guess we should. Since we're a married couple now. Wow, that sounds so weird, Peter."

"It does." They grew quiet for a bit. "You gonna be able to go back to sleep? Or will you stay up?"

"I think I'll just zone out here on the sofa."

"Okay." Peter got up and put his empty mug in the kitchen sink. "Guess I'll get going," he said returning to her spot.

"You want to stay awhile?"

"OK," Peter replied a little too quickly. He sat at one end of the sofa, his feet extended. Olivia moved to lay on him, her head on his chest. Then she lifted her head up and looked at him.

"Wake me up by 6:30 if I fall asleep, will you?" she asked him.

Peter gave her a quick kiss. "Sure thing." He gave her another, and then she settled down on his chest.

Several minutes passed and Peter reflected on how right it felt.

"Oh, hell," Olivia said suddenly. She sat up and pulled him to get off the sofa. Peter let her lead him as she shut off the living room lights and led him up the stairs to her room. She watched as he toed his boots off and followed her under the covers. "Goodnight," she told him and gave him a gentle kiss, snuggling into him.

"Goodnight, 'Livia," Peter returned, wondering if he'd really get any more sleep. The last time she was snuggled against him like this they were both gloriously naked and he could feel her warm, supple skin on his._ What you do to me, Mrs. Bishop,_ he said to himself. Peter closed his eyes and tried to relax.

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Back again with another update for you! I want to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter, and thank those of you who are following, alerting, and favoriting this.**

**I am having a blast writing this. It is such fun to write lighter P/O, and not the easiest thing either. Remember, I own nothing.**

**Peter and Olivia each privately ask for help from a friend. If you enjoy this, please review! It makes my day!**

The Hitch-Chapter 4

Peter Bishop took another sip of his Starbuck's coffee and chuckled. _It's gonna be another strange and interesting day,_ he said to himself. Walter Bishop stood only two yards away watching his son while alternately swirling purple liquid in a beaker.

"Peter!" Walter said loudly to get his attention. "That is the second time in the last few minutes that you've smiled to yourself, Son. I observe that you've been nervously excited since we got back from Vegas. What's up with you, Boy?"

Just then the main door open and closed and Astrid Farnsworth hurried in with her Starbuck's grand latte.

"Good morning, Astrade. I was just telling Peter I have noticed that he's been acting nervously excited ever since we got back from Vegas. Perhaps he has finally triumphed in his sexual pursuit of our fair-haired FBI agent?"

"Walter!" Peter scolded loudly as Astrid looked at him. "Aren't I allowed just two moments of happiness in this lab without them being analyzed?" He locked eyes with Astrid and gave her a look of exasperation which made her smile and look away.

"So Walter, what are you swirling there in the beaker?" Astrid asked Walter, properly distracting him. Walter quickly gave her an impromptu lecture on the usefulness of hybrid solutions. The truth was she had noticed his mood also, and had the same thought. She suspected Peter and Olivia had spent a lot of time alone together out in Vegas. Her gut was telling her that Walter was right, that they'd finally gotten together, but she had no hard proof. She hypothesized that if she was correct she would find out in due time.

_Thank you, Astrid,_Peter said to himself, setting his coffee down and opening his notebook. He was a little shocked by Walter's outburst and wondered if anyone else they worked with had noticed a change in either of the two of them since they got back. He decided he would have to tell Olivia about Walter's comment when they got together that night.

Suddenly the door opened and shut and Olivia Dunham hurried into the lab carrying a cup of Dunkin Donuts coffee and a rectangular box with the same name on it. "Good morning," she said softly as she walked towards the others holding the box out. Walter looked up. Upon eyeing the box his lecture on solutions was abruptly forgotten.

"Olivia! Hello! Did you bring us doughnuts?" He asked as he made his way to her. Without waiting for a reply he opened the lid of the box. "Oh! A mix, and look! Those gingerbread ones. How lovely. They're for a limited time only, you know. Thank you!" he said shoving one into his mouth and moving back to his bench with the box with Astrid following him.

"You're welcome, Walter," Olivia said laughing. She looked over at Peter and locked eyes with him. He gave her a knowing smile and a wink. She smiled back at him. Astrid had turned around just in time to catch their interaction and worked hard to keep the smile off her face. _Yup. I guess I'll be hearing something soon enough,_ she said to herself.

* * *

Walter announced he was going to the candy machine down the hall with the dollar bill Peter had just given him. As soon as the door slammed behind him Peter turned to Astrid. "Astrid. I need a favor. Do you think you could leave work earlier today?"

"I think so, Peter. What's up?"

"Uh...I need you to go shopping with me. I need a woman's perspective on something."

Astrid's eyes grew wide. She had been expecting this type of conversation coming from him at some point in the future, but today? The urgency in his tone shocked her and got her full attention. "Okay. What are you shopping for?" she asked him, thinking she already knew the answer.

Peter looked toward the door to make sure Walter wasn't coming in, then he looked back at Astrid.

"An engagement ring for Olivia."

"Peter!" Astrid said excitedly. "Wow! I- Congratulations! I didn't realize-"

"S'OK, Astrid. We haven't been exactly forthcoming that we've been dating. So you'll help me?" he asked crossing his arms.

"Sure I will," she said putting an hand on his shoulder. "Oh my gosh, Olivia will be so surprised!"

_Not as much as you will be,_ Peter thought to himself.

Peter gave her a hard look. "Please promise me you won't mention anything to Walter, OK?"

"Sure, sure. OK, but he'll go nuts when he finally hears, you know that. He'd do anything to get you two together."

"Yeah, I know." Peter gave her a smile. "Thanks, Astrid," Peter said pulling her into a hug.

"You're welcome." She pulled back from his embrace, his arms still holding hers. "This is. This is huge. I'm so happy for you two."

"Thanks," Peter replied smiling. Just then Walter rushed in seeing them with Peter's hands loosely on her arms.

"Oh, hello. They didn't have my Three Musketeers so I got an Almond Joy. Sometimes you feel like a nut, you know." Walter moved awkwardly away from them as Peter dropped his hands. Weird thoughts were running through Walter's head but he kept his thoughts to himself.

* * *

Astrid held up an FBI issue mug as Olivia poured her a cup of coffee in their break room. They had both been called into a department meeting that early afternoon. As Olivia set the carafe back on the warmer she glanced around to discover they were the only ones in there. She decided this was as good a time as any.

"Uh, Astrid. Can I tell you something? But you have to _swear_ you won't tell a soul."

"Sure, Olivia. You know you can talk to me."

"Uh. New Year's Eve out in Vegas? After we left you and Walter in the club...uh...Peter and I...got married."

Astrid spit coffee out of her mouth and nose, choking. It took her a few moments to gain control. Olivia handed her colleague a napkin and watched on, misinterpreting her reaction. _Was it such a terrible thing we did?_ Olivia thought quickly.

"You OK?" Olivia asked her concernedly.

Astrid shook her head. "Yeah. It's-I mean it's so sudden, Olivia. Had you two planned to do that?"

"Not at all," Olivia replied too quickly. "Uh, we were...we were drunk, Astrid. Hours later, we realized what we'd done."

Astrid stood there trying to take in this new information. She was trying to figure out why Peter hadn't mentioned this to her. "So...so what's happened since then. Are you still married? Or did you two go to the courthouse out there before we left and-"

"We're still married," Olivia said, lowering her now nervous voice.

"OK," Astrid said cautiously. "So you and Peter are OK with that?"

"Well, we're trying to figure it all out, you know?" she said giving Astrid a nervous smile.

Astrid put on her best poker face, all the while beaming inside. _You guys,_ she said to herself. _This is so adorable! And rich. Wait 'til Walter finds out, whenever that is._

"So, what's your plan?" Astrid asked Olivia, trying not to spook her. She was impressed her colleague was holding up in front of her as well as she was, knowing her background.

"We're going to try it out a bit. See how we handle it, you know?" Olivia said nervously.

"Well, I don't know first hand but...You love him, don't you?" Astrid asked her directly.

"I do," Olivia answered without hesitation.

Astrid shook her head. _Well, I know he loves you, so.. _"Well, then, I think you'll be fine. And no worries. You're secret's safe with me."

Olivia smiled genuinely at her. "Thanks, Astrid." She set her mug down on the counter and hurried out of the room and into the hall, reflecting to herself that revealing the truth to Astrid had been both scary and yet liberating.

Astrid set her mug in the sink and walked out of the room and down the hall. She opened the stair well door and descended to the bottom, opening the door to the outside. Once she was out in the open with the door shut behind her she screamed a little, letting out a mix of happiness and frustration. Those two! And she was going to have a little talk with Peter Bishop when they met later that day.

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's another update for you. There was some trouble on this site the last time I updated. If you can't get to Chapter 4 let me know because I did re-post it.**

**A sincere thanks again to everyone reviewing this. And thanks to those who are alerting and favoriting this. You rock!**

**I don't own anything. The muse wants to keep it light, so light it will stay. :)**

**If you like this chapter, please review. I just LOVE it when you do!**

The HItch-Chapter 5

Astrid Farnsworth looked at the time on her cell as they ascended the stairs from the T. "How long do we have, Peter, until you have to get to Olivia's for dinner?"

Peter Bishop stared out towards the people walking around the financial district, thinking. "Three and a half hours, I think."

She shook her head. "That might be enough." They started to walk but Astrid stopped them. Peter looked at her, confused.

"What?" he asked her gesticulating with his hands.

She wanted to give him an angry look for withholding information from her, but the entire situation was just too cute. "Peter, is there anything else going on that you want to tell me about?" Astrid asked him, trying to look serious.

He narrowed his eyes at her. He really didn't want to lie to her. She was one of the few honest friends he had. "Why are you asking, Astrid?"

She took a breath. "Olivia cornered me today in the snack room at the Federal Building. She told me you two got married New Year's Eve after you left Walter and me in the club."

Peter ran a nervous hand through his hair, his eyes never leaving hers. "It's true."

"So, why didn't you tell me, Peter? You don't trust me?"

Peter let out a deep breath. "I _do _trust you. We both do. But...I don't know. It was impulsive what we did, and I guess I didn't want you to be ashamed of me."

"Why you?"

"Because it was all my idea," Peter blurted out. They started walking towards the first of several jewelry stores.

Astrid decided on the same, direct approach. "But you _do_ love Olivia, right?"

"I do," he answered without hesitation, "and if she wants to stay married I'm fine with it, believe it or not."

"OK," Astrid answered cooly. Inside she was screaming like a fangirl. These two people who were perfect for each other, and who were the last people to see it, finally had figured it out. "And the engagement ring now is for..."

"Doing what I should have done before this. Doing it the right way. She deserves it."

Astrid was quiet for a moment reflecting on his words. She smiled at him. "Then we'd better get started!"

Three hours later, they were standing at the counter of a high-end jewelry store, whose banner in the window touted them to be the best in Boston. In front of them was a beautiful 2 carat round diamond solitaire ring that looked like it belonged in a TV commercial.

"I agree with you. It's perfect. I think she'll be thrilled, Peter."

Peter nodded at her and then looked at the clerk. "Go ahead. I'm paying with cash."

"That'll be $4108.00." Astrid held in a gasp as Peter pulled the bills out of his wallet. He watched as the clerk closed the ring box and searched for a bag.

"No bag, please. I'll carry it on me."

Once they were out of the store, Peter turned towards Astrid. "Before you saying _anything_ I want you to know that that money was mine and I didn't steal it."

"Peter, I wasn't going to-"

"I got it years ago and kept it sitting in an account. It's just nice to have something really worthwhile to spend it on."

"Relax," she said putting her hand on his arm, smiling. They stopped walking. "I'm really proud of what you're doing. You and Olivia are going to have a wonderful life together."

Peter smiled back at her. "Thanks for your help today. And for keeping our secrets."

"Just wait 'til you get my bill! Now let's go get a celebratory latte." They laughed and resumed their walk back to the T stop.

* * *

Walter looked at the old clock on the lab's front wall which showed it was slightly after 5PM. He nervously walked down the hall to Olivia's private office and knocked on the door.

"Come in,"Olivia called. She watched as an anxious Walter opened the door and walked in. "What's up, Walter?"

"Sorry to bother you, Olivia, but don't you find it odd that Peter and Astrix haven't returned yet?"

Olivia put her pen down on the file on her desk. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that I think they may be having an affair."

"An affair, Walter?"

"Well, I caught them with their arms around each other earlier today."

"I really don't think Peter and Astrid are having an affair, Walter." Olivia hadn't even given it a thought as to why the two of them had been gone the last few hours. She just assumed he was helping her with something. But she couldn't very well tell Walter why they weren't having an affair without giving away their secret.

"Don't worry, Walter. I'm sure Peter will be back soon."

Just then the door sounded out in the main lab. After the sound of footsteps and conversation Peter became visible. He was smiling like a kid in a candy store. "What's this? A private party?' he asked.

"Peter!" Walter said somewhat shaken. "We were just talking about you."

"Good things, I'm sure," Peter replied.

"Always," Olivia replied with a hint of sarcasm. Peter laughed.

"Astrid. Do you think maybe you could take Walter home? Olivia and I have a date tonight."

Walter's smile was radiant. "Excellent, Peter! Eh, don't forget to use protection, Son."

* * *

Peter and Olivia sat on her sofa, staring at the movie they had picked from the Netflix menu. Neither of them were really concentrating on it. They had decided to have their nightcaps at her place after dinner, and the alcohol from their three rounds of two fingers of Jack Daniels and the events of the day were catching up with them. Peter looked over at her watching her eyelids droop. He clicked the remote shutting off the TV.

"C'mon, 'Livia. Let's go to bed." He helped a mellow Olivia of the couch, and kept his hands on her waist as they ascended her stairs, his overnight bag slung over his shoulder.

They both got changed, Olivia in her bathroom as Peter changed in her bedroom. He watched as she crawled under the covers next to him wearing a navy blue t-shirt and a pair of short shorts. _Lordy, Mrs. Bishop,_ he said to himself. He reminded himself that anything that happened had to be what _she_ wanted, that none of this would work without her willingness, and that he was in no hurry. Without his consent, his mind traveled back to their wedding night, which, although some details still remained fuzzy, quite a bit of it had come back to him. He was remembering a particularly limber action of hers when he felt her wrap her arms around him.

"Goodnight, Peter," she said softly snuggling into him.

"Goodnight,'Livia," he replied. Their lips met and they shared a gentle kiss. She pulled back and looked at him. "What?" he asked her.

"We didn't do much talking tonight, about how we're going to proceed with this marriage thing."

"There's still time, 'Livia. I'm not going anywhere." He kissed her on the forehead and then watched as she again stared at him. "What?"

"Walter thinks you're having an affair with Astrid, for some reason." Peter gave her a look.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Says he walked in on the two of you with your arms around each other."

"What did you tell him?" he asked creasing his brow.

"I just told him I really didn't think so."

"OK."

"I mean, I couldn't say, 'I don't think so Walter because he's married to me.' "

"No. Glad you didn't say that, Sweetheart." They kissed again softly. She looked at him again. "What?"

Olivia smiled at him, one of those genuine smiles he didn't see on her very often. It was beautiful. "I'm glad you're here for a test run."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"OK. Well, let me know if there's anything else I can do for you, Mrs. Bishop."

"I will." Olivia curled into him, her face against his chest, his arm protectively around her. "Night, Peter."

"Night."

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi. Back again with another chapter for you. Please note this story has been changed to an "M," but it's a soft M.**

**Remember, I own nothing. A big thank you to everyone who is continuing to follow this, especially to those who have taken the time to review.**

**The Skywalk Observatory and the Prudential Center are real and popular places in Boston. Google if you want to see where they were.**

**If you enjoy this chapter please let me know. It makes my day!**

**Peter decides it is time to make things right.**

The Hitch-Chapter 6

Peter Bishop stared at a chemical formula for the fourth time in five minutes without enlightenment. He gave a heavy sigh of frustration and shut the composition book. Glancing up at the old clock on the wall he saw it was 4:30PM. _Just a little while longer,_ he said to himself. He leaned forward to see Olivia still sitting in her office with her glasses on, staring at her computer. Closing his eyes he rubbed his head with both of his hands. _WHAT are you worrying about?_ _Relax._ Thinking some caffeine might help Peter made his way to the lab door and turned around. "I'm gonna grab a soda. You want one?" he asked Astrid who was totally engrossed in her own work.

"No thanks," she replied smiling. She watched as he walked out into the hall and shut the door behind him. _He's been restless all day, _she thought to herself. _I'll bet he's gonna ask her tonight._ The thought made her smile and chuckle for a few moments before she returned to her reading.

* * *

Peter took a long pull on his Sam Adams Light as he took in their surroundings. Under any other circumstance he would have been totally relaxed right now. The food had been wonderful, the music, the atmosphere, and her. The way the subdued lighting accentuated her blonde hair and softened her facial features made him want to lean over and kiss her.

"What?" Olivia asked innocently, smiling.

"Nothing. Just thinking we should eat out more often."

Olivia gave him a look knowing there was more to it, when their waitress appeared with their chocolate dome dessert, two forks, and coffee.

"This looks sinfully delicious," she said cutting into the aromatic mound of chocolate that looked like a brown igloo. She had the fork halfway to her mouth when she paused and pointed it at him. "You first."

Peter didn't hesitate and leaned forward wrapping his mouth around her fork, his eyes on hers the whole time. Once her fork was empty Olivia pulled it back as Peter closed his eyes. "Mmm. Delicious."

Olivia cut her own piece and ate it, shaking her head in agreement with him. "Yes."

Peter cut another forkful, thinking it a safe time to test the waters. "So how are we doing, 'Livia? Are you OK with where we're at right now?" He pulled the generous serving of gooey chocolate off his fork with his mouth.

Olivia shook her head in reply. "Yeah. I'm OK. You mean with you staying over every night so far?"

"Well, that too."

"Yeah, I'm OK. But we're going to have to tell them at some point you know."

Peter smiled at her, trying not to burst. "I know. We'll figure out when the right time is."

"I know we will," Olivia acknowledged taking the last bit of chocolate from the plate.

* * *

"So why are we at the Prudential Center?" Olivia asked Peter as he handed his credit card to the woman at the Skywalk Observatory desk.

"Have you ever been up to the top, 'Livia?" he asked her putting his card back in his wallet.

"No, but I've heard you can pretty much see the whole of Boston up there. Why?"

"C'mon," Peter said laughing and taking her hand. "Let's go up and see if they're right."

It didn't take long for the elevator to make its way to the top. The doors opened and only a few yards away was endless glass and the lights of Boston below them. Olivia's mouth fell open and Peter tried to memorize the moment. He squeezed her hand in his. "It's incredible isn't it?"

Olivia didn't answer him right away as she was in awe of her surroundings. She silently let him lead her around the entire 360 degree view, taking it all in.

"They say on a clear day that you can see a hundred miles away." They kept walking, Peter in the lead. He observed that there were only three other people there and led her to the corner furthest away from the others.

"It's...amazing."

Peter could feel his heart racing and his palms start to get sweaty. "Olivia."

There was something in his voice that made her pull her eyes away from the view to look at him. His eyes were the most intense shade of blue she had ever seen.

"This view is _nothing_ compared to you. YOU are amazing, Olivia Dunham." Without warning Peter got down on one knee and opened the ring box that had magically appeared from nowhere. Something big and shiny caught the light. The sight before her made her freeze and she thought of pinching herself to make sure it was real.

"I would ask you to marry me but we've already done that. So I'm asking if you will take this ring, Olivia, which should have come first, to know that I will always be with you, if you'll have me."

Her hands were over her face in shock. Peter got up and grabbed her left one. He removed the ring from the box, shifting it to his other hand in order to tuck the box back in his jeans pocket. Then he switched it to his other hand and carefully slid it onto her ring finger. Olivia gasped when Peter withdrew his hand. The diamond was huge. The ring was perfect. And she hadn't expected any of this, really. She took one more quick look at it and then studied his face, which was a mix of happiness and seriousness.

Olivia wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a rough, lingering kiss. Then she pulled back to look at him. "Peter-" she said in a half whisper.

"I love you, 'Livia. Sorry we did it backwards."

Olivia laughed. "No it's..." She laughed again more heartily and looked at him. He was beaming.

"It's...Let's go home."

* * *

As soon as Peter closed the door Olivia practically attacked him. She latched onto his lips with her own, kissing him roughly, tugging his pea coat off. Peter quickly caught on, pulling her pea coat off and throwing it on a chair. Her hands tugged at the buttons of his oxford shirt, working on them by feel alone as she continued to kiss him. He opened his mouth to her and they groaned almost in unison. She had trouble with the last two and Peter laughed into her mouth as he felt her rip them off and heard the sound of buttons scattering on the hard wood floor. With more dextrous moves he undid the buttons of her white blouse in record time and threw it on top of her coat. He sighed in her mouth when he felt her touch the wedding band on its chain around his neck.

They separated for just enough time to get a decent breath and rejoined in another heated kiss. Olivia's fingers stumbled to his jeans and she unsnapped his fly and worked his zipper down. Peter was right behind her in his timing, having successfully unbuttoned her work pants. He gave a silent cheer of victory as he got her zipper down faster than she did his. He gave her pants a shove and felt them slip to the floor.

After they separated for a second breath and resumed their mutual oral assault, Olivia finally got his pants unzipped and tugged them down his thighs. He toed them off and she stepped out of hers. Then she pressed him back closer to the wall. Peter abruptly unlatched his lips from hers. "No. Not this time," he said panting. "Bed." Not giving her a chance to reply he grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the stairs. They raced up the stairs with Peter in the lead, moving as fast as possible without falling. After they cleared her bedroom door Peter shoved her roughly down onto the mattress and leaned down over her. There was the clink of metal as his wedding band hit hers on its chain around her neck. "Wait," was all Peter could manage breathlessly as he reached back and undid the clasp on his chain. He leaned over and set it on her bedside table.

Olivia wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him back to her. Once she had him on top of her almost crushing her with his weight, their pelvises grinding into each other, she flipped them with effort so that she was on top, straddling him. Peter fought the effort to flip them back over and instead pushed her black athletic bra over her head, throwing it into the unknown. He ran his hot hands down her sides relishing the shiver it caused in her as she reached down to extract his boxers. She had to lift up to pull them down. Peter helped by lifting his hips to aid her efforts. After she threw his boxers into the unknown she smiled up at him.

"You are _so_ beautiful, Olivia," Peter told her as he hooked the sides of her panties with both index fingers. Olivia moved off him and in one fluid movement removed them and threw them into the air.

She returned quickly and reminded him that she was in control by grabbing and stroking him. "Uh," was all he could say in response to her actions.

Before he could even reach out to touch her Olivia pressed onto him smoothly and steadily so that they were joined. He pulled her face to him and kissed her as they moved awkwardly at first but soon had a rhythm. "Incredible," he whispered as she moved back a bit. It wasn't long before he could feel a tinge of muscle movement all around him and he knew she was only a little closer than he was. Peter watched in fascination as her eyelids fluttered and her sounds changed as she came undone. "Peter," she called to him. Mere seconds later she pulled him with her. "Olivia," he called out to her as he fell over the edge.

Minutes later they came back into themselves sweaty and totally spent. Joyous. Peaceful. Olivia moved off him but stayed close. He kissed her forehead and moved back a few inches to memorize the sight of Olivia Dunham in afterglow. She was even more beautiful to him. He smiled at her. "My wife," he said sleepily.

"My husband," she returned in an equally tired but happy voice. They both closed their eyes, enjoying the comfortable quiet, and let sleep overtake them.

**Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Back with another update. Sorry it took so long. An ugly P/O rumor messed up my P/O mojo for a bit. But I realized they can mess with their characters but NOT the ones in my head!**

**I own nothing. Thanks to all who are still following this. A special thanks to those who have reviewed, alerted, and favorited.**

**I hope this chapter makes you smile. Please review if you like it. Only 1 or 2 more chapters to go!. If you review I'll try to get the next up faster.**

**Peter and Olivia get to observe as they share the news with those close to them. Song lyrics are from "So Happy Together" by The Turtles, an oldie but a goodie.**

The Hitch-Chapter 7

They stood there in front of the main door to the lab still cold from the single-digit February air outside. Peter Bishop locked eyes with Olivia Dunham. "You ready for the fall-out from this?"

She shook her head making her blonde tresses move. "Yeah," she said a little nervously, giving him a smile.

"And then we'll hit Broyles next, and maybe we can move on with this." Another nod of loose blonde hair. He gave her a brilliant smile and then a quick but sweet kiss on the lips. "It's showtime."

Peter grabbed the door firmly and swung it open. Out of curiosity Junior Agent Astrid Farnsworth moved closer, her inner radar beeping loudly. She had seen their shadows hesitating at the door, and just knew. What had her even more excited was wondering if she had won the office pool. She knew there was a good chance. With Loeb out of the way that was one less. It was just Nina, Broyles, and Brandon. With a sad sigh she remembered how much Charlie Francis had wanted to win that bet.

"Morning, Astrid," Peter said loudly, still holding one of Olivia's hands in his. "Walter is...?"

"Digging in the crates in back. He's convinced there's another box of Devil Dogs back there somewhere."

"From before 1992? Fantatastic. Walter!" Peter shouted loudly as the two of them moved toward the rear of the lab. "Can you come out here please? Olivia and I need to tell you something."

Astrid felt her heart speed up and butterflies dance in her stomach. She was trying to catch a glimpse of the ring she had helped Peter pick out, but Olivia had her left hand in her pocket.

"Coming, Son," Walter announced carrying a stuffed cardboard box. He set it hastily on his bench and turned toward them. "What is it you have to tell us? Your birth control failed, as I predicted it inevitably would, and Olivia is carrying my first grandchild?"

Peter and Olivia looked at each other and then back at the elder Bishop. "No, that's not it, Walter. Olivia and I," Peter paused for dramatic effect, rocking on his heels, "got engaged last night."

Astrid shot the two of them a knowing look, smiling madly. She gave her undivided attention to the older man next to her, curious to see his reaction to the news.

Not saying a word, Walter walked up to Olivia and pulled her left hand out of her peacoat pocket. "Oh!" he shouted as the diamond solitaire hit the ceiling lights. "Oh-HO!" he shouted. Walter looked straight at Olivia. "I was checking to make sure you weren't teasing me. And you're not! OH-HO!" Walter grabbed Olivia and gave her a crushing hug. "The daughter I never had. I'm so happy for-" He pulled back and looked at his adopted son who was smiling brightly. "For both of you. Peter! Congratulations! I knew the two of you would be together. Astrade! Isn't this wonderful news?" Abruptly Walter stepped back from them and lifted the lid on his turntable. He started rummaging through his crate of albums.

"What are you doing, Walter?" Peter asked curiously.

"This calls for the appropriate music, of course!" Walter replied shouting. Hastily he grabbed a 45RPM record sleeve and practically tore the small record from it. In seconds loud music filled the lab.

Imagine me and you, I do

I think about you day and night, it's only right

To think about the girl you love and hold her tight

So happy together

If I should call you up, invest a dime

And you say you belong to me and ease my mind

Imagine how the world could be, so very fine

So happy together

Walter Bishop danced around the three of them singing loudly with the music. When he got to Astrid he grabbed her arms and spun her around. Peter and Olivia watched the spectacle before them smiling. Peter shook his head, understanding that his father would pick a song from his time to celebrate.

I can't see me loving nobody but you

For all my life

When you're with me, baby the skies'll be blue

For all my life

Peter walked over and turned the volume down, chuckling."I'm glad you're happy for us, Walter."

Astrid saw her chance to speak up. "Well, I'm thrilled for the both of you. It's about time you did _something_," she said emphatically, giving Peter a pinch as she hugged him.

"Ow!" Peter shouted. "Well of course we decided to tell you first, _Astrid,_" he said emphasizing her name as she pulled back and glared at him.

"We need to celebrate tonight! Food! Dinner out, yesss?" Walter asked Olivia.

"Sure, Walter. Wherever you want," she replied looking at him amusedly.

"Uh. The Bugaboo Creek Steakhouse!" Walter yelled, pointing with his finger. "With that talking moose-he's wonderful!"

"Okay," Peter said laughing. "We'll go back to that one in Braintree, tonight."

"Oh! I must go tell Gene! And then Mrs. Ericson!" Walter took off leaving the three of them standing there. When Walter was well out of earshot Astrid spoke up.

"You _sure_ you two know what you're doing?" she asked giving Olivia a pointed look.

"You mean-?"

"Of course that's what I mean. He needs to know," Astird cut him off looking off in Walter's direction.

Peter leaned in. "We'll plan a small wedding in the near future. It'll work out OK, and give us some time to work with Broyles."

Astrid sighed. "I hope you're right," she said, not convinced.

* * *

Olivia looked at Peter as they stood at the door to Special Agent Phillip Broyles' office. "You ready?" she asked Peter.

He gave her hand a squeeze. "Ready as I'll ever be."

She nodded. "OK then." Olivia knocked hard on her superior's office door.

"Come in!" Broyles yelled emphatically.

Olivia opened the door with Peter in tow behind her. "Sir. Peter and I need to tell you something." Peter closed the door behind them, hoping their announcement would go off without a hitch.

Phillip Broyles stood up as Peter closed the door. "Everything OK, Dunham?" he asked, his look going back and forth between the two of them.

"Yes. Uh, Sir. We just wanted you to know. Peter and I got engaged last night."

It took a second for her words to register. Peter noticed the exact second they did, as Broyles' pupils grew large. The timing of their announcement did come as a little bit of a surprise to him. Broyles had watched these two have their ups and downs over the last two years, but he always figured this would eventually happen. "I see. Congratulations." Broyles tried not to let the mischief show in his eyes. He was trying to remember what date he had picked in the pool, and whether or not he was 2 thousand dollars richer today. He reminded himself to phone Nina later. Broyles moved from around his desk and shook both of their hands. Then he studied them.

"You know, the FBI has policies regarding how spouses work together."

"I'm aware of that, Sir." Olivia started fidgeting with her fingers, and Broyles stole his first glance at the sizeable ring. "We were hoping we could sit down and talk with you about that later."

"Sure, we can schedule a meeing." Broyles gave them both another look, noticing they seemed a little antsy. "I take it Dr. Bishop is happy with this news?"

"Ecstatic," Peter replied smiling.

"Good. I'll let you know when we can schedule that meeting," Broyles said, letting them know it was time for him to return to his business.

"Yes. Bye, Sir," Olivia said. Peter just nodded at the man.

As soon as they shut the door Broyles hit speed dial 3 on his cell. "Nina? Have you heard the news?"

**Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**My apologies. I meant to get this up sooner. Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, and especially to those who have reviewed/alerted/favorited this in any combination.**

**If you like this chapter, please review. It makes my day. :)**

**Sometimes on the path of life, there are bumps along the way. Remember, I don't own a thing.**

The Hitch-Chapter 8

Olivia Dunham stood at her bedroom window peering out into the blackness of Brighton in the early morning. It had been four weeks since they had shared their news with Broyles, and although things seemed to be going rather smootly at work, she couldn't shake the feeling that something was about to happen to change that.

Their 'sham' wedding was scheduled in four Satrudays, on March 5th. A smile crept over her face as she recalled the fun time she, Rachel, and Astrid had had shopping for her wedding gown in downtown Boston. It had taken the entire day, but together they had found the closest thing to the perfect dress-a plain while dress with pearl accents, a simply beautiful train and a matching veil. All three of the women had been speechless for a few moments as Olivia stood there fully adorned in the dressing room.

The smile disappeared from her face as the unsettled feeling returned. She leaned her head against the cold, damp window pane. _Is this just pre-wedding jitters? Or is this a sense of impending doom?_

She knew it wasn't a foreboding about being with Peter Bishop. Olivia knew they loved each other and that their futures were already comfortably intertwined, regardless of whether they went through with this ceremony or not. The upcoming wedding was for their family and friends. _Well, and for me, too. Peter had insisted._

Olivia sighed. She couldn't quite put her finger on what caused her to awaken in a sweat at 2:15AM, but she definitely didn't like it. She rubbed her hands on her arms. The T-shirt and tap pants were fine in a bed with her personal furnace named Peter. But standing by the window she felt a chill trying to take hold of her.

"'Livia?" His voice was rough and laced with sleep. Then there was silence and she just knew he was looking at the red letters on her bedside alarm clock. She heard him release a long sigh. "Sweetheart, come back to bed, and tell me what's wrong."

She did as she was told and crawled back in next to him, thanking herself for following directions. The covers were toasty warm, and she was trying to remember why she thought it was so important to leave them and the man who warmed them for her. Instantly two strong arms wrapped around her and drew her against his chest. He kissed her forehead and then her cheek with his eyes barely open.

"I'm sorry I woke you, Peter. I didn't mean to," she answered, snuggling into him.

"What's wrong?" he asked, new concern coloring his words as he became more conscious.

"I...just have this feeling, that something's gonna happen before the wedding, but I have _no_ idea what, or when."

Peter pulled her up to look at her eye to eye. "What kind of _something_?"

"I have no idea. But have you noticed how smoothly everything's been going the last four weeks? I mean, we've both been working, and for the most part we've been spending our nights together here. Except that one night when we slept in your bed."

"Yeah and opened the door to Walter taking a stroll naked down the hall." They both laughed.

"Well, there was that. But seriously, aren't you waiting for the other shoe to drop?"

"How so? We've told everyone we're engaged, and we're getting married the right way in four weeks. And we're halfway there. It's all technicalities, because really we've been happily married for weeks now." He kissed her forehead.

"All true, but I can't shake this feeling..."

Peter gave his wife another look. It dawned on him then that maybe she was just nervous about the church wedding. Weren't all women to some degree? Peter gave her one of his charming smiles. Even in the faint light from the window she could see the dangerous glint in his eyes. "I can help you relax, Mrs. Bishop." Suddenly Olivia felt Peter's fingers on the bare skin of her waist, dragging her T-shirt up her sides. She removed her arms from him and put them next to her ears, to accommodate his movements.

"Please do help me, Mr. Bishop," she replied in a half-whisper, as her shirt was pulled over her head and thrown onto the floor. Her anxious thoughts disappeared and were replaced by a totally different set as his hot lips claimed hers.

* * *

Astrid Farnsworth sat up quickly as the music blared from her alarm clock. She smiled as she reached over and silenced it, recalling her delight at the two five-hundred dollar checks that had arrived the previous afternoon from Nina Sharp and Brandon. Broyles had paid her right away. She was not surprised she had won the 'When are Olvia Dunham and Peter Bishop getting engaged?' pool, as she was the person working the closest with them, and on a daily basis. Honestly, she was surprised it had taken them as long as it had. She knew they had had feelings for each other for a long time.

The 'When are Olivia Dunham and Peter Bishop getting married?' pool was an entirely different matter. It seemed unfair that she was the only one that knew they had gotten married on January first of 2011. Everyone else would think the correct date to be March 5th. The four of them had picked their dates a year ago, and she knew she was the closest, as she had picked the Christmas that had just passed. The other three had picked dates further into the future, but Astrid had been pretty confident Peter and Olivia couldn't wait that long. She laughed as she got out of bed and headed for her bathroom.

* * *

It was two Fridays before the wedding. Peter and Olivia were wrapping up a meeting with one of the Bureau's profilers when Phillip Broyles pushed open the door to the meeting room. His posture was rigid and his nostrils were flaring. He looked as though someone had just ripped up his favorite toy. Broyles barely even waited for the profiler to stop talking. "Dunham. Bishop. My office, _now!" _Broyles spat at them, turning on his heels and marching out again. The three of them grew instanly quiet. Panic started roiling in Olivia's gut.

"Well, you two certainly seemed to have pissed him off," the profiler said nonchalantly. "Good luck with that," he added as he gathered up his paperwork and headed out the door. Peter and Olivia stared at each other.

"Any idea what that's about?" Peter asked her as he stood up?" He walked over and opened the door and held it open for her.

"No idea," Olivia replied as she walked through the doorway and headed toward her superior's office. Peter was right behind her, his hand on her back.

**Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow! Thank you for all the nice reviews I received after the last chapter. So this update's coming more quickly as a reward. :)**

**I can end this fic here or add an epilogue. Let me know by reviewing if you would like that.**

**Remember I own nothing. This story was so much fun to write. I've got lots more story ideas brewing. Let me know if you want humor or angst next?**

**The other shoe drops.**

The Hitch-Chapter 9

Olivia Bishop took a deep breath as she turned the knob on Phillip Broyles' office door. As the door opened she could hear him snapping at someone on the phone and instantly felt sorry for the person on the other end, assuming they were receiving the anger Broyles was projecting. He motioned with his hand for them to take a seat. Peter closed the door quickly behind him, not wishing for anyone else in the Bureau to be listening in on the verbal dressing down they were apparently about to receive. He pulled up a seat next to his wife and dropped into it, trying to avoid Broyles' hard gaze as he set the receiver down, his eyes never leaving theirs.

There was an eery quiet for a second and then Phillip Broyles let out a long breath, which Olivia had learned long ago was his way of dealing with extremely frustrating situations. He folded his hands and focused his attention on Olivia. "Agent Dunham,. As you know, periodically I have to go through your file to see which of the Bureau's certification programs you need to be updated on. This month it's disaster response, and I have 6 weeks to get you recertified or you'll have to start that program all over again, and we don't have time for that. So imagine my surprise when this popped up on my screen."

He stopped talking and moved his chair so that they could both see his monitor. Then Broyles tapped a key and Peter instantly recognized the familiar State of Nevada seal._ Shit,_ Peter thought to himself. Broyles caught the flicker of recognition in Peter's eyes.

"A change of status form from the State of Nevada dated January first, 2011. I see you recognize it, Bishop."

"Sir, I-" they both said in unison. Broyles interrupted them.

"So as you can imagine when I saw this I then checked Peter's file, and the same thing popped up on his with, of course, the same date. I'm not supposed to find this kind of information out _this way._"

Peter slammed his knee into Broyles' desk as he leaned forward. "Sir, I can understand your being mad. It was all my fault. After you left for the airport the four of us went to the hotel's club. A few minutes after we got there the hotel's manager presented each of us with a bottle of Dom Perrignon champagne, from the City of Las Vegas, as a thank you for solving their case. We hadn't eaten much and Olivia and I got tipsy." Peter hesitated. "And I got the idea that we were in Vegas and should get married. So we did. We woke up the next morning and hardly remembered any of it."

Broyles stared hard at the younger man in front of him not knowing which was worse, that they'd gotten married so impulsively, or that they apparently didn't remember much about their wedding or the wedding night Broyles assumed followed. He let the silence hang like a curtain after Peter stopped talking. After another long sigh he turned his attention toward Olivia.

"But you didn't tell me when you got back. It's been almost two months! You're a federal agent. If something changes about you, regardless how simple, as your supervisor I need to know about it. You didn't think I'd find out about this?" Peter moved back into his seat and looked at his wife, wishing he could shield her.

"I'm sorry, Sir. We were hoping you wouldn't find out before the ceremony on March fifth. We figured it would give us more time to work with you, to put off your separating us."

Broyles gave Olivia a look. "_Separating_ you? Why would I separate you two?" Broyles leaned forward and looked at Peter and then back to Olivia. "Olivia, Peter's _not FBI._ He's a civilian consultant. That rule about married federal agents not being able to work side by side doesn't affect him." Broyles studied her face. "You didn't realize that," he stated simply. Peter rubbed his brow and sighed, scolding himself for not knowing this. It turned out there was no big issue and they would _not_ have been separated. Who would've known?

"No, I did not. We did not," Olivia said to Broyles, then dropping her head.

"Well, now you know." Broyles was much calmer now. "The issue here is _trust._ You withheld information from me. Both of you. You can't do that if we're going to work together. You _do_ understand that, right?'

"Yes, Sir," they replied in unison.

Broyles stared into the air, stroking his cheek and thinking. "Who else knows?"

"Just Junior Agent Farnsworth, Sir," Olivia told him. That didn't surprise Broyles in the least. Astrid Farnsworth was one of his best junior agents, and a very observant young woman. He wondered if she'd figured it out before they told her. And then the light bulb went on in his mind. _She won the marriage pool, too. Shit! _Broyles resumed staring at the two of them sitting in front of him looking ashamed. It was like dealing with his kids all over again. They certainly felt like family members, and Phillip Broyles knew no matter how much he tried to downplay it that he had become close to the four Fringe Divison members over the last two years. He let out another breath.

"I'll keep your little secret until the March fifth ceremony, on one condition. When you return from your honeymoon, the two of you will go on night shift for a period of time determined by me. That's _after_ a full day of work. Hopefully that will remind you not to keep secrets from your superior officer. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Sir," they both replied in unison. Phillip Broyles rose from his chair indicating the end of the meeting. Peter and Olivia pushed out of their chairs. Broyles came around from behind his desk and gave Olivia a handshake.

"Congratulations, _Mrs. Bishop,_" Broyles said with a smirk. "You going to change your name, Dunham?"

"Uh, I don't know yet, Sir," Olivia replied, clearly caught off guard by his question.

"Well, if you do you _will _let me know that, right?"

"Of course, Sir."

Broyles turned toward Peter and nodded. "Take good care of her. If you don't, your wife probably knows a hundred ways to make a body disappear. And what she doesn't know about that, I do," he said as he squeezed Peter's hand firmly.

"I'm sure you do, Sir," Peter said back to him. Broyles nodded and they turned and started to make their way out of his office.

"And Bishops?" Broyles asked. Peter and Olivia turned back towards him.

"Walter deserves to know the truth that you've married, don't you think?" Peter and Olivia looked at each other, understanding written on their faces.

"Yeah, he does," Olivia replied shaking her head. Broyles shook his, thinking he would beat either of his kids if they got married on the fly and tried to hide it afterwards.

* * *

It had been a long day and they were both tired. Peter's Android phone showed it to be 4:55PM as they opened the door to the Kresge Building, the Cambridge sky already mostly dark. They found Astrid and Walter working comfortably in tandem in the lab, Violet Sedan Chair playing softly on Walter's turntable. He smiled at Peter and Olivia as they moved closer. "Hello, Son. Olivia. Is it the end of your workday already?"

"Yes, Walter. Can we talk with you for a minute?" Peter asked his father softly, gesturing for him to put his flask down and step closer. Astrid came closer and gave Olivia a concerned look. Olivia returned a look that she hoped conveyed everything was alright.

"Is-is everything alright, Son? You two are in good health, yes? No one's sick, correct?" Walter asked Peter worriedly.

Peter put his hands on his father's shoulders. "Olivia and I are fine, but we need to confess something."

The air around the four of them grew quiet, and when Peter was sure he had Walter's undivided attention he continued. "When we left you and Astrid on New Year's morning pretty much right after the countdown, we uh, we got married, in Las Vegas. It wasn't planned, it just sort of happened. So we've been married now for more than six weeks. We're sorry we kept it from you, Walter. We didn't mean anything in doing that. We were afraid Broyles would separate us if he found out. Turns out he doesn't need to keep us from working together since I'm not FBI."

Walter looked up at his son, a sort of self-satisfied smile on his face. "Oh, is that _all, _Peter?"

Peter furrowed his brow. "What do you mean is that all? Isn't the fact that Olivia and I have already been married more than six weeks kind of huge news to you?"

Walter chuckled. "I figured you might have done that, Son. You inherited that impulsive streak from your mother, and you were so happy the first day after we returned. It's no real surprise," Walter said smiling. "I posited the two of you would simply tell me when you were ready." Peter looked over at Olivia. Surprise was scribbled over both of their faces. They looked toward Astrid who looked just as shocked by Walter's confession as they were.

"Don't stand there the three of you with your mouths hanging open. Do give me more credit, won't you? After all my IQ is er-"

"Two hundred nine," Astrid finished for him, still in awe that he knew and she didn't.

"Yes, thank you Astrix. Now, since this _is _a great revelation on your part, does this mean we can go out to eat to celebrate?"

"Sure, Walter. Sure," Olivia told her father-in-law, still stunned that he knew but kept the information to himself.

"But Olivia and I have something we need to do first." Peter moved behind her and swept her long golden hair aside. He carefully undid the clasp on her chain and lifted if off her. They watched as he removed the gold wedding band from it. With one hand he removed her engagement ring and with the other placed the new band on first and replaced the engagement ring on top. Olivia smiled and turned toward Peter, unclasping his gold chain. She moved it over his head, removed the shiny golden band and placed it carefully on his ring finger. They all laughed as Peter and Olivia shared a quick kiss.

"OK, now we can go eat," Peter said happily. Walter and Astrid hurried to find their coats. Peter and Olivia held hands as they made their way toward the door.

"I wonder if anyone serves Dim Sum during the week in Chinatown?" Walter asked Astrid as they hurried to catch up to Peter and Olivia already moving through the doorway.

**Please review!**


End file.
